It's not what it seems
by mamthy
Summary: Old problems solved but new ones occur. Will the crew save Jack? And just how trustworthy is Barbossa? Set after DMC so spoilers. Please read and review.


It's Not What it Seems

- Set after DMC on the journey to World's End. Differences are worked out but new ones occur. Betrayal, love and sadness between characters and their motives. Will Elizabeth, Will and the rest of the crew make it to save Jack? Can Barbossa be trusted? Please read and review.

Disclamier - I own nothing unfortuantly.

Chapter 1

The candle flickered softly over the young man, illumintating his features but shadowing the other side. He stared into the distance thinking. Just thinking. Rewinding the scence he stumbled upon of his fiancee kissing another man passionalty. Will just couldn't fight the memory reocurring. He stared hard, fighting back tears of anger, fustration and pain. He picked up the knife his father gave to him before he escaped that wretched ship and drove it into the wooden table whcih sat silently in his cabin.

There was a soft knock at the door, which made Will jump slightly. After composing himself and putting on a stone face to hide the deep emotions that were bursting to surface, he answered the knock.

"Come in." He said softly.

In walked Elizabeth Swann. Her cheeks stained with tears that had been flowing freely for he last few days.

Will Turner stood up from his chair and looked at his fiancee.

"Will, we need to talk." She said.

Will just nodded, waiting for her to make the first move. She started.

"I now you have been avoiding me recently and I think I know why." She said. "I'm sorry for everything. All I did."

Will stood back and focused on her propably. God, it hurt to see her upset but he needed to know.

"Do you love him?" He asked.

"What?" She said.

"Do you love Jack?" He repeated. "Because if it is so, I promise to help you. I will get him back for you becasue I want you to be happy." He said, his voice breaking a little.

"No I don't" She replied confused.

But Will was even more confused.

"But I saw you kiss him. I saw you both kiss passionalty." He hesitated.

"Oh Will. No. I distracted him with that kiss."

"But why?" He said, perplexed.

"Because.." She began but then she broke down crying. Will walked over to her and led her over to the bed in the corner. He sat down beside her and stroked her hand softly.

"I killed him Will. I killed him. I chained him to the mast and left him to the Kracken. To save us." She finished, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Oh Elizabeth. I am so sorry. I have been a fool. I should have been comforting you not beeing against you." He said.

"It's ok. Don't worry. I love you so much." She said.

"I love you too." And with that he embraced her in a passionate hug they had both been longing for some time. But it was interrupted all too soon.

Elizabeth's arm slide down her lover's back as they kissed only to find him wince with pain slightly.

"Will? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said hurridly.

She turned his head round by his cheek and faced him.

"Please tell me my love." She asked.

Will smiled. He thought about the last few weeks. Does he really want her to now what went on during his stay on The Flying Dutchman? Does he really want her to now that his father whipped him to save him in front of the entire crew?

Will signed and made his decision.

He turned round and peeled off his shirt. Elizabeth gasped in surprise and sadness.

"It's not bad." He said. "It only hurts a little."

"Oh Will. I'm sorry. Who did it?" She enquried.

He was reluctant at first but then gave in.

"My father." He replied. A single tear falling from his cheek. Despite his best attempts to hide it, Elizabeth saw. She kissed his lips gently which seemed to contain meaning and understanding of everything that went on. He felt much better.

He smiled and put his shirt back on with Elizabeth's help. They lay on the bed for quite some time, thier hands entwinned within one another. Silently they replayed the horrors they had seen and been through, but some how, they both knew it would be better now as they had each other again.


End file.
